The invention relates to apparatus for dispensing and holding dental floss while it is being used. The prior art includes structures for dispensing and holding dental floss. One such structure is shown in Stiles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,017 issued Apr. 16, 1968. Other relevant United States Patents are Ness, U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,047; Lew, U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,033; Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,116; Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,719. Such patents indicate a longfelt need for apparatus which is truly simple to manufacture and easy to use. The prior art apparatus has not satisfied the demand for such structures.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus for dispensing and holding dental floss which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use.